Meet Me Halfway
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Guys has a secret he's keeping from Lusca. Unfortunately, it's one of those things that needs to be told. Will Lusca be accepting or will Guys regret even bringing the secret up?


**_Another story which I have a friend to thank for. She called me earlier today and told me a funny story that occured between her and husband just recently. I applied it to fanfiction haha. I've done this before and it's because some stories I simply can't keep to myself. I used Enzai because I've been in an Enzai mood, not to mention a friend of mine has me on a Togainu No Chi fix. If I knew more about the series this would probably be staring Gunji. It fits him haha. _**

**_My first Enzai fic. I honestly thought it would be more serious than this. *shrugs* Maybe next time ^_^  
><em>**

Guys waited anxiously next to the front door, keeping an eye out for Lusca. He would be home at any moment and Guys needed to work some magic if he was going to get Lusca to work with him. The situation was dire. Guys needed support with this and he hoped the lawyer wouldn't refuse him. He didn't think his heart could take the rejection. He may have been a loud mouthed, rowdy kid, but he had a heart too and if Lusca didn't listen to him in this situation then there would be nothing to stop him from breaking down completely.

Guys rubbed his hands together, counting down the minutes until Lusca's return. It wouldn't be long now. Guys looked down the street and saw a man in a long coat with a suitcase. It was him! The boy ran as fast as he could down the street and grabbed Lusca around his waist.

"Whoa, what's this now? Everything okay?" Lusca asked, hugging Guys back.

The young boy just nodded his head and looked at Lusca with wide eyes. "Yes! I'm just happy you're home. Come on! I bought some snacks for us!"

He held Lusca's hand and forced him to jog the rest of the way home. When they got in Guys took his suitcase and coat, putting them in their respective places. He sat Lusca down on the couch and ran into the kitchen to get something. Lusca raised his eyebrows at the tray of cookies Guys had brought back for him. Why was he suddenly getting such special treatment?

"Are…you sure everything is okay?" Lusca asked, slowly taking a cookie.

"Of course! Why would anything be wrong?" Guys set the tray down and snuggled close to Lusca. "I'm just…really happy to see you, that's all."

Lusca was happy that Guys was so excited to see him, but he couldn't help but be suspicious. Guys had never acted like this since they got together and it was too random for him to suddenly start. Lusca hadn't done anything especially nice for him so the treatment certainly wasn't repayment. There was no denying that Guys was a loving and affection person, but this was taking it a step too far.

"Is there something you want?" Lusca asked. He hoped he didn't offend Guys by asking that question, but he just needed to know. Why was Guys acting like this?

A chuckle escaped the boy's mouth and he moved closer to Lusca, practically climbing on top of him. "No…no, there's nothing I want."

Lusca looked around in a confused state. As he looked around he noticed something was different about the house.

"Did…did you clean today, Guys?"

He felt a nod against his chest. "Yeah, I cleaned. I mean I usually do clean since you're letting me stay here for free and everything, but I did a lot more today than usual. I'm glad you noticed!"

Lusca's head was spinning. He needed to sort things out. Guys was giving him extra special treatment by taking his bag and coat, giving him cookies (his favorite ones no less), cleaning the house from top to bottom, and now…kissing his neck?

Guys finally did climb on top of Lusca, straddling his waist and lowering his head to plant small kisses on his neck. Before Lusca could even get a word in, Guys moved to lay his lips over the other man's. He kissed him deeply, not noticing Lusca's eyes were still open in pure confusion. After a few moments, Guys pulled away and brought their foreheads together, looking at him with nothing but love.

"You're so good to me. I don't know what I would be doing now if you didn't take me in. Thanks, Lusca. I love you."

"Y-you're welcome," Lusca stuttered out. He was grateful, but still a bit apprehensive. Perhaps it was his years as a lawyer/investigator, but his instincts were telling him that there was more to this show of affection than what met the eye. "And I love…."

He slowly drifted off as he heard a sound come from the other side of the room. He noticed Guys had tensed up and his eyes grew wider. As Lusca started to look in the direction the sound came from, Guys pulled his face back to his and lightly kissed his lips.

"Wait, Guys. I thought I heard something."

"No, no. You didn't hear anything!" Guys kissed him again and again, obviously hoping to distract him from the sound.

"No, Guys, I did hear something." Lusca stopped talking as he heard the noise again. It sounded like something scratching on the walls. Lusca pushed Guys off him and headed for the closet, still hearing the noise and knowing it was coming from there.

"Listen, Lusca! Before you say anything you have to give me a chance to explain!"

Lusca opened the door and jumped as something came running out of it, heading straight for Guys. He stared at the boy as he picked whatever it was up and held it carefully in his arms.

"Is that…."

Guys nodded. "It's a puppy. Listen, Lusca, just hear me out!"

"We are not keeping it, Guys. End of story."

"No, no! You need to listen to me!" He began to follow Lusca up the stairs to the bedroom. "I found him in the street while I was walking around! He looked so scared and alone, Lusca! I couldn't just leave him there! He needs a home. I…I know what it's like to lose your family and not see them again. This little guy never even got a chance, Lusca. Please, we have to help him. We can take him in and take care of him. In fact, you don't have to do anything! I'll do all the work! I clean up after him and feed him and play with him and take him on walks!"

A sigh escaped Lusca's mouth as he listened to Guys' sob story. It seemed odd to him that Guys could relate to a stray dog, but he supposed it was due to his enormous heart. Lusca felt bad for the puppy and he felt bad for Guys too, but a dog was simply out of the question. Lusca began taking off his tie while keeping his back toward Guys. He needed the boy to understand that he was serious about not having a dog, but he couldn't bare to look into those depressed eyes.

"Where do you have the money to take care of him? Dogs are expensive. He'll need play toys to keep from chewing on my furniture. He'll need lots of food cause from the looks of it you're holding a St. Bernard in your arms. He'll need to visit a specialist for dogs regularly. Then you'll have to play with him all day and keep up with him and walk him and train him. It's no easy task, Guys."

"I can do it!"

Lusca closed his eyes as he untucked his shirt and listened to Guys beg.

"I'll spend all day training and playing with him. As far as money goes…maybe you can lend me the money? I'll pay you back as soon as I have enough! I'll pay you in increments and I'll do even more work around the house for you! I'll help you with your paperwork and I'll…I'll do whatever else you ask me to!"

"Guys it's…it's not that simple. We-"

"Do you not like dogs? Is that it? I'll keep him away from you, Lusca! You won't even know he's here!"

Lusca rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing Guys wouldn't give up so easily. He began to head to the closet in his room to pick out a more comfortable shirt to wear.

"I don't hate dogs, Guys. I don't love them either. I just know how it is to have a dog and-what the hell?"

When Lusca opened the door something scuttled between his legs and ran straight for Guys. The older man watched in shock as Guys bent down to pick up the creature.

"I forgot to say he has a sister."

A moment passed where the two men just stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something. Lusca was the one to break the silence by releasing a quick laugh.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, Guys. To one dog I will say no; to two dogs I will say absolutely not."

"What am I supposed to do, Lusca? I can't just throw them out into the streets! You wouldn't make me do that, would you? You're not that cruel, are you?"

The slight feeling of tension in Lusca's head suddenly came at him full force. He didn't like headaches and certainly didn't like it when they were caused by a certain someone. Lusca roughly pulled a shirt from his closet and began to remove the shirt he was wearing. He had already decided he was going to retire early that night.

"You know, I'll bet Evan will like those two. I can tell those things are going to be massive. I mean, look at those paws, Guys! They're going to be massive. We don't even have enough room to carry two full grown dogs."

"They're not full grown!"

Lusca stopped working the buttons for a moment and shook his head. He finally removed his shirt than pulled the other one over his head. "They will be one day, Guys. They aren't going to be puppies forever. Evan will like them. He'll take them from you."

"No, he can't have them!" Guys hugged the puppies as close to his chest as he could. Lusca could see the determination in him, but there was no way Guys would win this battle. Lusca's headache said otherwise. He climbed in his bed, welcoming it's warm embrace. He knew his loyal bed would never be so stingy or so ridiculous as to ask to keep two puppies who will grow to be giants. To Lusca, Guys was being a bit unreasonable. He knew the boy hadn't thought through how hard it would be to keep and take care of, not one, but two dogs. He also wasn't considering how Lusca felt about the whole situation. Aggravation reared it's ugly head, even though Lusca did his best to force it back down. It didn't work.

"Hmph. Don't name them," he said to Guys.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be that much harder for you when I make you give them to Evan."

Lusca was currently working a difficult murder trial and there was nothing more he wanted than to come home and spend time with his beloved Guys. He didn't enjoy the thought of a future of him getting knocked down by two giant canines and having to listen to them constantly bark and bother him just because they wanted attention. Dogs were so dependent and even though he knew that Guys would try his hardest to take of them himself, there was no way Lusca would be unaffected by the change.

"Lusca," he heard Guys call to him. Lusca didn't even realize he was beginning to fall asleep. He slowly opened his eyes to show Guys that he was listening to him.

"You know, Lusca, you spend most of the day at courthouse while I stay here, waiting for you to come home. Even when you do come home you have so much work to do that it leaves little time for us to spend together. I'm not blaming you or accusing you of anything, but it does get a little lonely for me sometimes. I have friends and sometimes you let me come to work with you, but you're so busy so you only have so much time to show me around or show me what you're doing. I mostly…just spend my time waiting for you to come home. At least with dogs I'll be able to have someone here with me."

Lusca closed his eyes again. He was trying to make him feel guilty? Really? Though, Lusca couldn't deny that there was some merit to what the boy was saying. Being a lawyer was time consuming, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. Since Lusca seemed to get his drive back he was getting more cases than ever. People were always asking for him so he never even had time between cases to relax. Due to that, Lusca would often find himself thinking of ways he could make it up to Guys for coming home late or spending the weekends at the courthouse. Having a dog, especially two of them, would keep Guys occupied and it would certainly be a wonderful present from Lusca to him. Maybe he could at least meet him halfway.

"Guys," he said, turning away from him and getting comfortable in the bed. "You're right."

Guys nearly gasped when he heard Lusca say that. It took everything in him to not scream with excitement. Lusca may not have always enjoyed some of the things Guys did or asked for, but he was in no way unreasonable.

"Don't get excited, Guys! I'm not saying you can have the dogs. I'm saying I'll consider it. I'm going to sleep on it for now."

"Okay! That's fine! You sleep on it!" Guys ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss on his head. Lusca wouldn't have minded if the puppies hadn't managed to give him a quick kiss too. He heard Guys struggle to close the door with the two dogs in his hands and held in a laugh. The door finally shut and he fell asleep, dreaming that in suits were the prosecutors in his most recent case.

"All right, you two!" Guys said as he went downstairs and set the puppies on the ground. "You need to show Lusca that you guys really want to be here! I'm going to try my hardest so you need to as well!"

One of the puppies fell down while trying to catch it's tail and the other stared intently at Guys while he spoke. He knew which one of the dogs was going to be the trouble maker. He decided that it would be best to play with them as much as he could before he joined Lusca in bed. If they played a lot and fell asleep then he wouldn't have to worry about them waking in the middle of the night and waking up Lusca or worse…destroying the house.

So for the next hour and a half Guys played with them. He had so much fun, but it surprised him how they tired him out as much as he tired them out. Soon the two puppies were fast asleep and he moved them to the corner of the living room so they could rest. He then made his way upstairs to his own bed and climbed in next to Lusca. He wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but Lusca moved to embrace Guys in his arms. Even if it was just a subconscious thing Guys couldn't help but smile.

'_So good to me….'_ he thought.

It didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep. Yet, about halfway through the night Guys was woken by a strange and unfamiliar sound. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, gently moving Lusca's arm away from his body. A sigh escaped him when he realized what it was.

"The puppies…" he whispered. "They're crying."

"You didn't think they would stay asleep all night, did you?"

Guys turned to look at Lusca who still had his eyes closed. The older man turned away from Guys, not really caring if Guys gave him an answer or not. He felt the bed shift as Guys stood. The boy headed to the door and made his way downstairs to see his puppies. One of them was sitting on the first step, crying, obviously too scared to keep going up or try going back down. The other was running in circles around a table.

Guys picked up the crying dog and stood next to the hyper one. It didn't notice he was there. They both seemed to be fully awake and he didn't understand why. He had spent a lot of time playing with them so they both should have been exhausted.

"I suppose I'll just have to do it again."

The hyper dog seemed to be entertaining itself, but the other one wanted to stay in Guys' arms. It then occurred to Guys that the dogs hadn't eaten.

"You guys need to be fed, don't you?"

The hyper dog seemed to understand him completely because it stopped running around the table just to run headfirst into his legs. He laughed and picked it up as he started to look for food. He noticed some bread on the table and wondered if Lusca would mind if he fed that to the dogs.

"I'm not sure if this is good for you guys or not, but it's all I have. Hopefully Lusca won't mind too much. I guess I'll need to go out tomorrow and buy you two some real puppy food."

He fed them as much as he could without giving them all of it. Water followed the food and then it was playtime. As much as Guys wanted to go back upstairs and crawl under the covers he had to prove to Lusca that he would do anything to keep those puppies. He played with them, this time for two hours. When the dogs fell asleep he went back upstairs to join Lusca. Lusca once again, wrapped his arms around Guys, though unknown to Guys, it wasn't a subconscious act. He had no idea that Lusca had followed him and had been watching the entire time he was with the dogs.

Morning finally came and Guys had no choice but to wake up. Lusca was already up and dressed, having to be at the courthouse early to talk with some people and get some paperwork done. Guys didn't get dressed, but he followed Lusca around, just like the little puppies would do with him. When they made it downstairs the puppies were there to greet them both, tails wagging furiously. Guys picked up the two dogs and followed Lusca to the front door, both of them stepping over messes the puppies had made.

"You know you have to clean up all of their messes, right Guys?"

Guys nodded before giving Lusca a kiss on his cheek. "Of course, I do!"

Lusca waved as left, hoping and praying he would still have a house when he got back from work.

Much to his surprise he did have a house. When he walked in the house looked cleaner than it had in a long time. He saw Guys laying on a couch, the puppies sitting calmly next to him, just staring at him. He walked over to see if Guys was still awake.

"Oh, you're home early!"

Lusca smiled. "I thought I should come and check on you."

"Thanks, but I'm doing great," Guys sat up and gave Lusca a kiss.

"Glad to hear it. The house looks great. You've been cleaning up after these dogs all day, haven't you?"

Guys turned his face away. "Well…they are my responsibility," he mumbled.

Lusca ruffled his hair, then bent down to pick up the two dogs.

"Where are you taking Cocoa and Chip?"

Lusca stopped walking and turned back to Guys. "Is that what you named them?"

"Yes. Are you going upstairs?"

Lusca nodded. "You could probably use a little time away from them. I'll help you out, but just this once, Guys."

He listened to Lusca's footsteps as he climbed up the stairs. Guys sat still for a while, contemplating what Lusca had just said. He would help him just this once. This one time…and Guys would have to do it the rest of the time? Did that mean that Guys would be allowed to keep the dogs? Excitement filled him and he ran around the house just like his puppies did. He decided to be nice and make Lusca a special dinner just to thank him. He wasn't sure if he really was allowed to keep the dogs, but it was worth it to be extra nice to Lusca.

He couldn't contain his joy as he ran up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom. He stopped at the door as he saw Lusca lying on the bed with the two puppies. One was asleep on his chest and the other was curled up on the pillow next to his head. It seemed Lusca was sleeping as well. Guys smiled to himself and left the room, leaving the three of them to rest.

"Oh, yeah. We're keeping those dogs."

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Lusca, I thought you had gotten dogs not dinosaurs!"<p>

Evan walked through the door of Lusca's house only to be greeted by two massive St. Bernards. He smiled as Lusca handed him a beer and lightly kicked the dogs away from him.

"I could tell from their paws they were going to be enormous. It would be Guys to pick the most inconvenient dogs to keep."

Evan set his beer on the ground and bent down the pet the dogs. "Last time I saw you guys, you were tiny little things. You could probably eat me now."

One of the dogs jumped on his back knocking him flat on the ground. Lusca thought about helping him, but didn't move a muscle. He didn't tell Evan to get down there with them.

"I see Cocoa is as hyper as ever. She was like this when she was little, wasn't she?"

Lusca nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "A little terror, she was. Chip is pretty calm. Hard to believe they're this size and are still considered puppies. They were up to my waist in about a week!"

"Three weeks, Lusca! Don't exaggerate!"

The two men looked up as Guys entered the room, calling the dogs so they would get off of Evan. Evan thanked him and watched as he told the dogs to sit and stay. They listened to him without hesitation.

"Impressive. Will they listen to you, Lusca?"

Lusca once again nodded.

"Then why didn't you rescue me from their kissing attack? My face is all wet now."

Lusca laughed and shrugged, noticing that Evan's face was indeed soaking. "Sorry, I can't stop them from everything they want to do. They're bad dogs."

"They're good dogs!" Guys argued.

"They're bad."

"They're good!"

"Lusca pays for them, right? Whatever he says about them is automatically true, Guys!" Evan teased as he walked to the dogs again, rubbing their heads.

A tiny blush crept it's way onto Guys' face. "He does pay for them. Isn't he great?"

"Eh, he's all right."

Evan laughed as he felt a light punch on his shoulder.

"Attack!" he yelled at the dogs. They did indeed attack, though it was him they were aiming for. Between the two of them, they managed to knock him down and attack him with kisses again.

"Oh, no! No! You were supposed to go for Lusca! No!" he screamed, laughing uncontrollable as he did so.

Lusca sat on the couch, doing his best to contain his laughter. Guys joined him and the two of them watched Evan wrestle with the oversized dogs.

"Thanks again, Lusca," Guys said, kissing his forehead. "I'm happy you let me keep them."

Lusca shrugged. "It didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would," he returned Guys' kiss with one of his own. "We're one big, happy family."

**_Cute, right? Puppies are the CUTEST THINGS EVER!  
><em>**


End file.
